


I Hope You Taste Of Me, Forever

by Thnks_fr_th_msry



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Just read it and you'll understand, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, it's gonna be cute too I promise, kind of pwp? Some will have a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thnks_fr_th_msry/pseuds/Thnks_fr_th_msry
Summary: Patrick would normally shrug off Pete doing or saying anything funny and/or perverted, because that's just what he does. Patrick also managed to get used to Pete being extremely clingy and lovey, and it just so happened that Pete chose to enact his clingy and lovey behavior on the young singer. But some reason, Pete's gotten under his skin.





	1. Too much (but not enough) information

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick should know better than to let Pete get to him like this, right?

"You're a-a what?!" Patrick shouted as his face turned bright red. "I'm a size queen, well in my case size king. It means I like really thick and long-" Pete explained casually before he was cut off by the flustered teen. "I think I can gather what you mean Pete! Jesus! I just don't know why you feel the need to tell me that?" He squeaked as he covered his face with his hands.

Thank god that band practice was over and Andy and Joe had already left, otherwise, Patrick would have definitely died of embarrassment. Pete just laughed his dumb, perfect laugh. "Just 'cuz I thought you should know, with you being my best friend and all." He avoided answering Patrick's question and began to pluck the strings on his bass. 

"You should totally see the dildos I have, because dude they would blow your mind." He said nonchalantly. Patrick's face was on fire. "Pete! W-what the hell?! I thought you were straight!" Pete chuckled at the stuttering teenager in front of him. "I am, sometimes at least, I just like taking it up the ass. None of the girls I've dated would wear a strap-on though so that sucks. Good thing I can handle myself." Patrick audibly gulped and stared at the carpet of his basement. 

He wouldn't dare look Pete in the eyes after this conversation. "Why do I need to know that?!" He hated the fact that he was getting hard. He was straight dammit! Who could blame him though? This was Pete Wentz they were talking about after all. Not to mention, Patrick was eighteen. Pete grinned a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat envious and he leaned in close to the teenager.

Their faces were merely inches away and you could practically feel the heat radiating off of Patrick's usually pale skin. He silently prayed that Pete couldn't hear him panting slightly under his breath. "I'm just teasing Tricky, you're so easily flustered, it's adorable!" He laughed and ruffled Patrick's hair. 

Patrick would normally shrug off Pete doing or saying anything funny and/or perverted, because that's just what he does. Patrick also managed to get used to Pete being extremely clingy and lovey, and it just so happened that Pete chose to enact his clingy and lovey behavior on the young singer. For some reason though, this incident got under Patrick's skin.

Patrick felt hot and dizzy. He felt like he going to cum in his pants and pass out, in other words he was having the time of his life. Pete stood and propped his bass against the wall. "Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow dude." The bassist chuckled to himself as he walked up the stairs and out the front door of Patrick's house. 

Patrick was thankful that his parents and siblings weren't home, because he ended up spending a few extra minutes downstairs to take care of the problem Pete had caused him. It took no longer than five minutes before Patrick came in his fist with a cry of the bassist's name.


	2. Vans Are Too Cramped and It's Fantastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick could feel the warm air of Pete's breath on the hairs of his neck as the older man had somehow nuzzled impossibly closer. 'Goddammit Pete! I'm trying to sleep!' Patrick thought to himself as he tried desperately to keep his cool. That idea went right out the window though as soon as he felt Pete rut into his back with a grunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is troubled by Pete, even when he's asleep. He's asleep, right?

Patrick was lying on his side with his back pressed against Pete's in a seemingly futile attempt to sleep in the cramped backseat of Joe's shitty excuse for a van. Joe himself was long since passed out, his face pressed on the cool glass of the passenger side window. 

Andy was on autopilot and wearing earbuds connected to his MP3 player, as he drove through the dark and twisted roads of wherever the fuck they were. He could barely register or hear anything happening next to him, let alone behind him. Pete snored lightly as he wriggled closer into Patrick. He then turned and pressed his face against the nineteen year old's neck. 

Patrick could feel the warm air of Pete's breath on the hairs of his neck as the older man had somehow nuzzled impossibly closer. 'Goddammit Pete! I'm trying to sleep!' Patrick thought to himself as he tried desperately to keep his cool. That idea went right out the window though as soon as he felt Pete rut into his back with a grunt.

Oh no. OH NO. What was Patrick supposed do? He couldn't just wake Pete up and risk him being embarrassed enough to leave the band, not mention, Patrick's too awkward for his own good and would probably make the situation 100x worse. "Oh god, oh god! Don't move don't breathe, don't move don't breathe, don't move don't do anything!" Patrick repeated the mantra in his head until-

"Oh Patrick, fuck me that's good." A wanton moan vibrated against his neck and Pete ground on his ass. Pete was dreaming about him?! Oh Jesus. He could feel the bassist's hard-on pressed on him and, ashamed as he would be to admit, Patrick's body reacted instinctively without his permission and ground against it. 

Oh lord, why now? Why at ass 'o clock in the morning in the back of a van in the middle of bum fuck nowhere? Couldn't this have happened somewhere else? "Ohhhh Trick, ohhhhhh godddd." With that, Patrick felt Pete's grinding and thrusting come to a holt and felt the older boy's body shake as he came in his ripped skinny jeans, whilst still pressed against Patrick's body and fell back to sleep. 

After about a good ten minutes, Patrick palmed himself as discreetly as he could and released in his shorts with a breathy moan, with Pete still pressed against him, fast asleep. Patrick soon joined him. Pete smiled in his sleep all night long.


	3. The Tables have Turned (How's It Feel?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy shit." Pete muttered to himself as he peaked through the crack in Patrick's door. Pete was going to visit Patrick and go over some new lyrics and poems he scrawled into a handful of old notebooks, and since nobody seemed to be home he just let himself in. This though, this was more than Pete had bargained for.

"Holy shit." Pete muttered to himself as he peaked through the crack in Patrick's door. Pete was going to visit Patrick and go over some new lyrics and poems he scrawled into a handful of old notebooks, and since nobody seemed to be home he just let himself in. This though, this was more than Pete had bargained for. 

He cracked the singer's bedroom door and saw Patrick completely naked on his bed, fingering himself. Thick, pale digits pump in and out of the nineteen year old as quiet moans and whimpers of ah ah ah's leak out of his mouth. His normally bright blue-green eyes were tightly closed with tears of pleasure spilling out the sides. A hand was pressed over his mouth in a futile attempt to mask the sounds he was making. 'He's so vocal.' Pete thought to himself. 'But then again, he is a singer after all so no real surprise there.' The blacked haired man studied the movement of Patrick's fingers. In and out, in and out, over and over. 

The fingers disappeared and reappeared again and again. Pete wanted to look away, really did, but he just couldn't. He watched as the hand that was over Patrick's mouth now wrapped around himself, lightly brushing his thumb over the pearly bead of slick forming on the tip. "O-oh gosh, P-Pete please, harder!" The singer moaned. The teen was thicker than Pete had imagined, his cock was hidden in his fist as he sunk up and down on his fingers. 

Pete was enthralled. At that moment, Patrick was the only person in the world. And damn, was he beautiful. The sound of fingers pumping in and of him and the quiet moans and the sound of skin hitting skin was enchanting to Pete. After three more pumps and a cry of "Oh Pete! Holy smokes! Yes!" Patrick's come painted his chubby stomach. Goddamn, Pete had never been so turned on in his entire twenty five years of life as much as he was at that moment. 

He ran to Patrick's bathroom and shoved his hand into his skinny jeans, coming in them in a matter of what felt like seconds.

Unbeknownst to Pete, Patrick had planned this entire event for a few weeks and was outside of the bathroom listening to the bassist fix his issue. For once, it felt like Patrick was in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's finally got some leverage on Pete and he's definitely gonna use it to his advantage ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay so there will be a lot short chapters of unbeta'd smut so look forward to a lot of mediocre porn! 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @Thx-fr-th-msry :)


End file.
